Security-related data that are stored in files are normally intended to be protected against unauthorized access. Encryptions which are, for example, password-protected are normally used for this purpose. Authorized users can enter a password to open the file. However, this does not ensure that no further copies exist following a deletion. Authorized users who, for example, are being blackmailed, are also not prevented from sending the file to unauthorized third parties.
It could therefore be helpful to produce a method of increasing the security of files.